Will wonders never cease, he's done it this time
by Sly-Sama
Summary: HPDM & HPSS. It's a creature fic - there aren't a lot of them around. Hence, me making my own creature stories. This is what happens when Harry makes potions, I suppose? Or what happens when you're just Harry Freaking Boy-Who-Lived Potter. There is some detail of Dursley Abuse, ignore this part, if you can't stomach it-but does play a part in the story.


**I do not own Harry Potter, that lovely ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself, I merely wish to play with them a little bit. I play with them for my own pleasure and that of the fanatic fanfictioners out there. HP and all her characters belong to her and the various companies she's signed with.**

This had. To be. **The Stupidest**. Thing. He'd ever done.

Harry spun around once more, faced the mirror and looked at himself again. Shaking his head.

Definitely **the** stupidest thing he'd done in his **entire** life.

He was currently now, what? A cat? A half cat? He sighed, grabbed his tail and frowned down at the puffy brown fur; it swished in, what Harry assumed, was irritation; since he was, you know, irritated. An appendage like this would act in accordance with his emotions right?

He sat down heavily on the closed toilet seat, thanking himself somewhat for holding the new appendage away from his bottom as he sat. He didn't have any doubts that if he hadn't, he would of been in **a lot** of pain, right then.

What was he going to do?

He was at his relatives, stuck in the bathroom, which they'd want when they got home, since they were now out...somewhere, the beach he thought. But he couldn't very well unlock the door and step out could he? Well...he could right now, but he didn't have a mirror in his room and he was still trying to figure out what the holy fuck he'd done to himself. He sighed again and unconsciously started to pet his own tail.

The ears atop his head flicked every couple of seconds, he assumed they were trying to hear for far off sounds because that's what Harry was getting; at the moment he could hear Mrs Fig walking down the street muttering to herself and the neighbors watering their garden and somewhere down the end of the street, a dog barking at, probably, another stray cat.

His skin prickled with goose flesh and his tail bristled at the barking, but he tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and trying to block out the sound.

Really what was he going to do? He really, really shouldn't of been **stupid** enough to try one of his own homemade potions...He was rubbish at potions most days, not nearly as bad as Neville but he never did so great, with the Dursley's gone for the day he'd thought to try and brew a potion with the set he had in his trunk under the cupboard, downstairs...

Obviously, this hadn't gone so well...

The potion had looked alright in the small cauldron he'd brought back with him, he'd followed the instructions to the letter...He didn't really understand what had gone wrong though, the book had described the substance as a mixture of blue and green liquid that shimmered...it had, smelled like wild berries and blood, it had, had the consistancy of sludge, it had...So where had he gone wrong?

Because the book had **not** described the potion did **this**. He let go of his once more agitated tail and pulled on the twitching ears on top of his head. As far as he remembered from before he had passed out from the pain, the book had said this potion was to heal internal injuries... Granted, it had done that...but, why the fuck would it give him new appendages that **humans** did not possess?!

Sudden slamming of car doors just outside had him jumping a foot in the air and apparently hissing through his teeth. He floundered around for a good half a minute before rushing outside the door and back to his own, small bedroom; he firmly locked the door from his side and placed himself in the middle of his bed, grabbing the torn and bloodied blankets and wrapping them around himself, head and all to cover his new...features, from the Dursley's if they decided to come upstairs and check on him...

The clear bottle he had drunk from, small drop of the liquid still inside, sat near the far corner of the room, on the floor and tipped over; the little bit that was left, was dangerously close to spilling out onto the worn carpet; the Dursley's probably wouldn't notice with how patchy and blotching it already looked, but he quickled shuffled over to it and placed it in the draw of the desk at the side; the blanket still firmly around his body.

He was just shuffling back to his bed when the door flew open and banged against the opposite wall, his toes curled and his teeth clenched as he tried not to hiss in distress from the sudden loud noise; thankfully his new ears were flattened down on his head, they twitched a little but, his uncle wouldn't notice, what with the way he seemed overly angry at the door being locked from the inside.

"What are you doing boy?!" His large footsteps sounding like an elephants as he entered the room and grabbed Harry by his covered shoulders.

"Going to my bed, Sir?" He swallowed a little and avoided looking into the puce colour of his uncle's round face.

"See that you do." His eyes narrowed and he let go his harsh grip, storming back out of the bedroom and slamming the door closed behind him; Harry heard the many different locks on the otherside of his door click into place and sighed, shuffling back over to his bed and leaning against the wall it was positioned against.

Would the Order come to check on him for once?

Come save **him** for once, from his relatives?

He lightly smacked his head back against the plastered wall and closed his eyes, trying to wrap his head around what he'd done to muck up the potion and how he was going to fix this, whatever **this** was. The summer vacation was barely even over and he wasn't secheduled to go to the Weasley's at all this break, so was he really stuck, in the same house as these...these abusive relatives of his for the entire summer stuck as...as this?

He once more unconsciously started to pet his swishing tail, it curled around his bent up knees as he ran his hand across the soft fur.

 **/\\\/\\\**

"What on earth is going on?" Severus frowned at the excessive noise permeating his eardrums.

"Not now Severus, something's wrong; Harry's signiture has gone missing from his relatives!" He was pushed aside roughly by someone he thought was Remus Lupin, looked even more scruffier and unhealthily pale.

He rolled his eyes while speaking calmly to the panicking Order members.

"I'm sure Potter is fine, the wards are probably just acting up; or...worst case scenerio, he ran away again." He went to sit down but the seat was pulled out from behind him and he landed on the hard tiling of Grimmauld Place's kitchen, currently dubbed their Order headquarters. He glared up at the ones responsible and pushed them away when they went to help him stand. "I can do it myself..." He said, hissing through clenched teeth.

They stepped back, placing the chair back on the ground and raising their hands to ward off, he supposed, his anger.

"Wasn't intentional Professor, just needed the chair is all..." He walked away quickly, chair still in their posession.

"No need to sit down anyway Severus, we have a teenager to find. Hurry." He was dragged by the Matriach of the Weasley Family by his wrist to the Fireplace; he frowned, hadn't Potter's relatives detested their fireplace being hooked up to the network, why were they flooing?

 **/\\\/\\\**

Harry looked up as he heard the sound of a fireplace flaring to life down the street and a bunch of different people tumbling out. There was a high pitched screech of a cat as, Harry assumed, someone tred on it when they fell out. Who lived on his street other than Mrs Fig, that was magical? He narrowed his green slitted eyes, thanks to the potion they now resembled that of a cat's, as he heard the distinctive sound of Snape's voice down the road.

Why was Snape here? And who was everyone else?

Were the Order here to rescue him for once? Or yell at him?

He looked down at what he was swathed in and quickly got up to throw it into his cupboard, it was as good a hiding place as any, and changed into something more...something less bloody and shredded. The knocking on the front door made Harry jump as his ears hadn't caught them walking up the front path, let alone down the street to the Dursley's house.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape, is Harry Potter here?"

Harry could imagine the look on his uncle's face as they asked for him by name.

"Don't know anyone by that name. Sorry." The door closed with a resounding bang, in, Harry could guess, a very annoyed looking Severus Snape's face.

There was pounding on the front door this time accompanied by a very irrate, "I am aware you house Mister Potter here, let us in Mister Dursley."

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head, crawled back onto his bed and tried to cover the rest of the blood with his pillows; there wasn't much else he could do to hide the fact he'd bled on these sheets, this matress, this bed..other than put clean sheets on, but he couldn't do that without the aid **of** new sheets. He heard the door open once again with a few choice words from Vernon before it was.

"You're from that school aren't ya?"

"Indeed **I** am. Now tell us where Potter is, is he somewhere in the house? Playing outside?" Harry even **heard** his Professor roll his eyes as he spoke.

"He's upstairs, Dudley go get your cousin!"

"Yes Dad!" A lumbering lard of a boy came out of the living room, his blue eyes clearly looking nervous at the people standing infront of their house as he raced up the stairs with something silver glinting in his right hand. Severus eyes narrowed into black slits as he watched the boy bound up the stairs. Well, even **he** couldn't deny there was something **off** here.

"Come in then, don't just stand outside, the neighbours'll see you." He ushered them in with a red face and slammed the door behind a ruffled Mrs Weasley.

 **/\\\/\\\**

Harry blinked and waited behind the door as his cousin fumbled with the key unlocking all the locks.

"There, there's people downstairs for you; better watch out they don't leave you here Potter, Dad looked pissed." His face clearly showed how excited he was to see what his dad would do if they left Harry here; Harry just hoped they wouldn't...not after seeing,

"Holy shit, what the fuck are those?!" Dudley's eyes had bulged and his chubby pointer finger had begun to point as he finally took a good look at his ''freak'' cousin. "Dad's going to go nuts, when he sees that." "Haha." He actually waved for Harry to exit his bedroom, clearly happy.

Harry just sighed, cringed a little as Dudley pulled on his tail coming down the stairs and quietly stood infront of the many Order members in his relatives living room, waiting for him.

"What on?!"

"What on earth Potter?!"

"Harry what have you done?"

"Harry dear, why do you have ears and a tail?"

"It's no wonder his signature isn't showing up, he's gone and done something stupid; go figure." Snape actually rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, hand and wand outstretched toward Harry. "Now stand still." His wand began to glow and Harry took a good step backwards as his tail bristled, Snape actually took a good two steps back when Harry emitted a hiss from deep within his throat.

"Did you just **hiss** at me Potter?"

Harry took his bottom lip between his teeth and remained silent as Snape glared down at him, his wand no longer glowing.

"Get that thing out my house! All of you, get out of my house!" He fanatically brandished his finger around the room at all of them, his face an even darker shade of red than it had been before; he obviously did the less wise option and ignored the narrowing of eyes as he pointed at Harry and called him a ''thing''.

Harry only mentally shrugged it off, he'd heard worse, been through worse. Was something...was something touching him?!

He jumped and hissed again as he finally noticed that while he'd been spacing out and ignoring his uncle's hastily spoken insults, Snape had come forward enough to actually run a hand through his tail and a hand across his ears. He mewled a little when Snape brushed a thumb over an overly sensitive spot on his ears, but he could pretend like he hadn't!

He quickly stepped back from the taller man while shoving his hands away, looking down Harry hoped the man hadn't heard the mewl or seen the blushing currently adorning his cheeks, he could feel it was there, as his face felt heated; he didn't touch it though, scared that would give away he actually was.

When he looked up however at a tap to his shoulder, Snape's eyebrow was raised an his lips were quirked in something Harry was sure he didn't like. Apparently they were leaving now, every single one of them still glaring at Vernon Dursley as they walked Harry to the stairs and told him to get his things..Lucky for him, he'd already grabbed his stuff from under the stairs, so he didn't have to go through those questions.

"Quickly now Harry."

Harry nodded at his former DADA Teacher Remus Lupin, and rushed up the stairs, to at a time; he felt more nimble then he had before, maybe he'd inheritated some cat reflexs with his ears and tail? And since when had his ears been sensitive to touch?! He rubbed them absentmindedly as he gathered his things, eyes avoiding the bed and the state it was in.

He wrestled his things down the staircase and winced a few times as he smashed the trunk into the wall and his tail between the two. By the time he got down the stairs and stumbled into his Potions Professor's chest, he was close to tears. "Alright there Potter?" He straightened him back up, grabbed the trunk and raised both eyebrows when Harry remained biting his lip and looking down.

Severus frowned however when Harry didn't move for a good five minutes, then finally noticed that the boy's tail was bristled.

"Harry dear?"

""m fine Mrs Weasley, just...just give me a minute." He took a large inhale of air and exhaled it slowly, shoulders rising and falling as he waited for the pain to subside, who would of thought having a tail would require you to be extra careful bringing your trunk down from stairs?

His trunk hit the floor in front of him but Harry shrugged it off, wasn't anything special; why would Snape constantly hold his trunk?

The hand however that encircled his bruised tail was **not** something he expected, he whipped his head around, almost giving himself whiplash, eyeing his Professor with widened, bewildered eyes. What the hell was he doing?!

"Feel better?"

Harry blinked and swallowed, well...yes actually... He nodded slowly, pulling his tail slowly out of his Professor's stroking, unconscious or not, hand and pulled it to himself, inspecting it critically.

"Exactly how long have you been like this Potter?" He rounded him and relifted the trunk into his hands.

"Uhm..." "not long..." He felt distracted, why had Snape's hand felt so soft on his fur? Didn't he constantly play with potions? Shouldn't his hands be rough and potion stained or something? They weren't even potion-stained, now that Harry subtly took a look.

"How long?" They headed toward the entrance, avoiding the Dursley's.

"uhm...this morning?"

He didn't turn around but Harry was sure the man's eyebrow had raised once more. "Only this morning, you seem rather familiar with your new appendages? I wouldn't think you would become so accostomed to them, that quickly." His voice held a frown as they walked toward Mrs Fig's house.

 **/\\\/\\\**

Harry fell out onto the sitting room floor, on hands and knees as he threw up what little he'd ate all summer. Apparently in this form, Floo travel was not something you should try. He groaned lowly and wiped the saliva and puke from his mouth with his sleeve, or at least, he tried too, someone shoved a hankerchief in front of his face, so he gladly took it.

He didn't realise who it had been until he was pulled to his feet and he tried to hand it back.

"I don't think so, Potter." He pushed Harry's hand with the hankercheif away from his person and placed the trunk onto the floor near the sofa closest to the door. "Im sure your friends are worried about you, there probably in the kitchen." He inclined his head behind him and Harry looked toward the door, well, they weren't in the kitchen.

"Harry!" She ran in and pushed Snape unconsciously to the side to hug Harry.

"Mate. Glad to see your alive, but uhm...what are those?" Ron pointed as he tried not to snicker.

"Those Mister Weasley are the fruits of Mister Potter's stupidity." He pushed himself into the sofa and withdrew a book from behind the cushions. Harry frowned at him, he seemed awefully comfortable in Harry's Godfather's house; why was that?

"I think you look cute Harry." She lifted her hand and before Harry could stop her, began to run her fingers across his fluffy brows ears. His eyes closed without his permission and he mewled, just like when Snape had done so, his hand still midair, finally fell to his side as she giggled and stepped back.

"They're so soft, Harry."

Harry moaned and opened his eyes, his slitted pupils covering almost all of the emerald he was so fond of.

The sounds of three different voices clearing their throats, made Harry look around; the room was now occupied by the rest of the Order that had come to collect him and the Order that had been left behind, all their eyes firmly fixed to Harry and his, apparently, very clear, buldge. He blushed proptly as one of the twins pointed it out and tried to cover it with his hands and tail.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione was clearly trying not to laugh.

Harry groaned, completely embarassed.

"Perhaps you ought to take care of that, in your room, Mister Potter?"

Harry's eyes flew back open and fell on Snape, still on the couch, eyes still fixed on his book. "Uhm..."

'Right.' He thought, quickly making his way out of the room and bounding up the stairs to the room he usually shared with Ron, when they were here anyway.

"Oh my god!" He was so embarrassed, he slammed the door shut, loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear it, and threw himself back on his bed, kicked off his shoes, socks, trousers and shorts, winced and pulled his tail out from beneath him, felt his flushed face heat even more and shuffled his way up the bed, carefully, tail in hand.

His ears twitched every couple of seconds, picking up the sounds from downstairs; the sounds he really didn't want to hear, he could hear all their conversations and though confusing slightly because they blurred into one another, he could still hear what they were saying. And **that** he really didn't want to hear, his face burnt even more from embarassment and quickly tried to block it out; his erection not even slightly wilted, he needed to deal with it, hopefully, very quickly.

He slowly stroked his tail, incredibly conscious he was about to wank in a house full of adults, friends and strangers.

He was just beginning to stroke his hard cock when his ears picked up the unexpectedly clear voice of his Potions Professor, "They are, indeed, very soft."

"Oh my god." Harry moaned, not sure if he was glad his ears had selectively picked up his Professor's words or not; his cock however seemed to like the idea his Professor thought his new appendages were soft, seemed to like the way his Professor had whispered the words seductively too.

Footsteps walked past the door to the bedroom and Harry's breath hitched, it was incredibly thrilling though that anyone could walk in at anytime, that didn't know he was doing this right now.

 **/\\\/\\\**

"Ahhhh."

"Mmmm."

"Nnnnnhah...hah...hah..."

Harry's fist moved in a blur, on both his tail and his cock; the softness of both and the sensitiveness in his tail...

"Hah...hah...ahhhhhhnn...hah.."

He held his breath as another set of footsteps walked past the door, stopped secondly then kept walking, this time though, Harry was sure, vaguely, they had turned back around and walked back down the stairs. Were they waiting on him or something?

"Uhhhhn, uhh, uhhn, uh, uh, uh..."

He was so close, so just a little...bit...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry's back arched off the bed, his ears flat to his hair and his tail lightly swishing as he feircely came onto his black shirt. He swore quietly and lay limply for an entire five minutes before he was able to fully move again and breath without hitching or weezing. Damn!

"One hell of an orgasm..." He stroked his tail again, twitched and slid himself to the edge of the bed; he would need a new shirt. Except. His trunk was downstairs. With Snape.

He groaned, took a large breath, lifted his shirt up and over, slid into his pants, then his trousers and, glad he'd thought a head, slid his tail carefully into the rip he had made in the back of his pants; they weren't new pants anyway so he hadn't minded ripping them abit. Then headed out the door and down the stairs, looking decidedly happy and more than a little like he'd got himself off in the bedroom.

Knock Knock.

He rapped his knuckled on the wood of the archway.

"Uhm..Sir?"

The black head turned slightly to see him, "Ah, done are we?" He blinked and sat up, turning fully to face him. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Avoiding eye contact and scratching the side of his head, he muttered, luckily below, Snape's hearing. "What was that?" He stood.

"I need a new shirt Sir, you have my trunk." He pointed behind his Professor to the dark brown trunk with his initials engraved on it.

"Very well." He stepped to the side and waved for Harry to take it, so he did; with haste, his tail swaying behind him.

He jumped however and mewled lowly as his hand came into contact with the handle of his trunk. What was it, about his new appendages, that made people, want to grope them? He stood perfectly still, swallowing thickly as he felt the hand on his tail begin to stroke, short strokes but strokes nonetheless. And why was **Snape** the one that had done it more than once now?! He was sure he'd been groped while they were going through the Floo together too.

Slowly turning his head around and grabbing the other end of his tail, the one that came from just above his bottom, he tried to pull it from Snape's firm grasp. It didn't, however, seem to work, his hand moved the slightest bit, but only to press his thumb into a certain spot Harry had found upstairs moments before, causing Harry to let out an actual moan and become hard again almost instantly. 'Shit!' If someone were to come in right now, into the sitting room for something, or come through the Fireplace, this scene would be very hard for either of them to explain.

Harry was bent over, hand gripping his trunk's handle tightly, his ass in the air and his tail firmly in the hand of his Teacher. Moans were escaping his open mouth, his eyes screwed tightly shut and a dint in his bottom lip from where he had bit into it when Snape had pressed his thumb into that Special Spot Harry had found.

The man wasn't letting up, was he not fully aware of what he was doing? Did his appendages, or in Snape's case, his tail, have some sort of power over him? Did Harry let off some sort of...scent or something?

Harry's eyes flung open and widened to impossible widths when he heard a sound behind him, that sounded distinctly, like a low moan.

Snape was moaning?!

'Oh my god' 'Oh my god, sweet Merlin.' He clenched his hand around the handle tighter and prepared himself for pain as he renched his tail free of Snape's grip; the sound that emitted from Snape when he was no longer holding Harry's tail, definitely sounded berefit. "Holy shit." Harry whispered, clicking the lock on his trunk, standing up, spinning it around with his foot, bending back over, taking out a suitable shirt and pulling it over his head.

He stood silently as did Snape, still blinking, as he waited for the man to regain some sembelance of himself.

"Potter?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"What?" He sounded like he wanted to say more but Harry quickly retreated from the room and headed for the kitchen, Snape unfortunately followed suit looking quite out of sorts.

"Harry dear, Severus. Take a seat, I made some dinner."

"Oh!" Harry quickly pulled himself out a chair, sat down and piled his plate full of food. Mrs Weasley smiled, her eyes sad, knowing what her sons and Hermione say probably are true afterall as she watched him pile food, looking pale and too skinny for his age.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

"Molly dear. My name is Molly."

Harry nodded around a mouth full of food, he wasn't overly sure he should be piling food into his mouth like he was so soon, but he was just so hungry and there was mountains of it on the table, he just couldn't resist, even if it was probably just going to be thrown back up later anyway...at least he could say he ate something delicious and nutriteous.

"You'll make yourself sick Potter, calm it down." Snape's frown didn't deter Harry from shoving food into his mouth, if anything he shoved more in to spite the perverted old man.

"Harry?"

Harry nodded at her, eyebrows raised as he had a mouth of food again and couldn't speak.

"For memories sake, can I take a photo?" She was smiling, her whole face alight and Harry just didn't want to hurt his friends feelings, he nodded.

She waited until he was finished eating before she started taking photos, photos with the three of them, the rest of the order that had stayed **then** she asked the dreaded question, that made Harry's eyes glare and his cheeks to puff out. "Hermione."

"Please? Oh pretty please Harry?"

He sighed, "What do I get if I do?"

She opened and closed her mouth and Ron laughed. "Told you." She glared at him for a second before looking around the room.

"You...you can...anything you want?" She turn back to face him and held the camera up.

Harry rolled his eyes, whatever; he'd make it something good. Sigh. "Nyan." He place his hands near his face, a fist near his eye and fist near his chin.

"Satisfied?"

"Oh very." She nodded and sat back down, looking for all she was worth like she was the carnary that got the cream. Ron groaned from across the table, hands rummaging in his pockets; it wasn't until he started handing money to certain people at the table, **including** Snape, that Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What's that for?!"

"He bet you wouldn't do it, I bet you would. Harmless fun."

"Yeah harmless..." They narrowed further and his tail bristled, ears flat to his head; he was not amused. He stared straight at Snape too, "You bet I would?!"

Severus shrugged a shoulder, "No one said it was illegal to make bets with my students about other students during the summer. Besides do you never not do anything Miss Granger asks?"

"Uh..." Harry opened and closed his mouth, he could think of a few.

"Besides the logical and most responsible thing to do when your looking for trouble?"

"Uh.." 'Oh'.

Severus nodded once with a self satisfied smirk on his lips. "Sit down Potter."

He did so, reluctantly and carefully, still not used to having something attached to his bottom that could get in the way when he sat down.

"Perhaps you'd like to mention how you even did this?"

Harry looked up, he'd been wondering when someone would ask.

"I brewed a potion. In my room."

"How?"

Everyone was looking between them, waiting.

"I took a cauldron. Some ingredients. a vial. my potions book. a burner."

The man blinked. "What potion was it?"

Harry made a circuit of his lips with his tongue, making them shine and bit his tongue. Should he tell him the truth?

"Don't lie to me."

He bit harder. "A healing potion." It wasn't completely a lie, it just wasn't completely the truth either.

Severus eyes narrowed and Harry tried hard at making himself look innocent.

"What healing potion?"

Damn.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Internal injuries."

"And why, precisely would you need to brew that?"

"Uhm...I just picked it." He swallowed without thinking and Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Healing potions don't give people cat ears and tails, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I did it right!" He hadn't meant to sound to vehement and defense, but he had done it right; that's why he didn't understand.

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well you can't of, can you? You wouldn't be in this situation if you had, done it right, that is." "Why on earth, you would even try to attempt a potion in your relatives home with no supervision and with your potion skills, is beyond my comprehension to begin with."

Harry growled in his throat at the insults, he did however know it had been incredibly stupid, so he couldn't really say anything to deny it.

"Where is the vial?"

"In my room..." Snape went to stand "at the Dursley's..." he sat heavily straight back down and smacked the table.

"Why haven't you said anything before this?!"

Harry shrugged, "Nobody asked..."

"They've probably removed it by now, along with whatever piles of empty plates you have in your room."

Harry shook his head with his friends accompanying it. "They don't touch my room...it'll still be there."

There was a moment of silence and Snape finally stood, walked out of the kitchen and they heard the sudden flaring of the fireplace.

"Harry..."

"You don't think you should of mentioned..."

Harry shook his head. "No...it's fi-" He stood up, his chair scraping across the flooring..shit! Shit he'd forgotten! He stood there, hands on the table and standing, frozen to the spot, what was he supposed to do now? Snape was already gone and they weren't going to let him Floo by himself back to Mrs Fig's and then walk to the Dursley's. Yeah right, hell would freeze over before they allowed him to do that.

'Fuck!' He swore mentally, his cat features going haywire.

 **/\\\/\\\**

 **Knock.**

 **Knock.**

Severus tapped his foot as he waited for the large oaf that was yelling inside to come and open the door, and, apparently, yell at him. He patiently waited for the whale of a man to run out of breath and took a step forward, effectively making the man take a couple steps back until Severus was standing inside, once again.

"Believe me I take no pleasure in being back here, but I need to collect something in Potter's room; upstairs?" he pointed and headed for the stairs, a large hand grabbed him however, by the arm, he turned his body slowly around, his foot raised to step on the step taking a step back onto the ground.

"Yes?"

"What do you need to collect in his room?"

"That isn't really any of your concern now is it? Care to tell me where Potter's room is upstairs? Or should I check every room myself?" The large man frowned, seeming confused but spoke gruffly.

"You'll see it. Just up the stairs." He let go and Severus gladly walked up the stairs, he stopped however as he got to a door with one side entirely covered in locks. He looked toward the stairs and frowned, eyes narrowed and took a cautious step inside.

Gasp.

Involunarily he took a step back and placed his hand to his mouth, why was the bed covered red? And the sheets? The floor? Was this blood? Potter's? This was clearly Potter's room, owl pictures, a few school books left behind on the shelf above his bed, barely hanging onto the wall and the cauldron set up in the corner behind the door. He swallowed and rummaged around, trying to find the vial in question; when he did, inside the boys desk drawer, he picked it up, thoughts running a mile a minute through his head. He needed to get out of there.

He spelled the books to him, not wanting to go near the bloodied materials and quickly stepped out of the room, down the stairs and out the door with not so much as a polite ''thank you'' and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place, he needed to have words with Potter.

 **/\\\/\\\**

Harry was frantically pacing their shared bedroom as Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

Not even they were completely knowledgable about Harry's life at the Dursley's; they could guess and Harry was happy to let them do that, telling them, Harry wasn't ever going to be ready to do that. He kept biting his lip and chewing his nails, his hair was a mess from his hands going through it and pulling to many times and his tail was swishing backwards and forwards fast enough to whip somebodies legs, which he had, before, he'd apologised profusely to Mrs Weasley then headed up the stairs, two at a time. His ears were still flat atop his head and all bristled like his tail was too.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

But this was Snape right? He may like to grope Harry's tail, but that didn't mean he cared right? He wouldn't freak out...

"HARRY POTTER?!"

Harry swallowed, closed his eyes and flinched all in one motion as he heard the man's voice come up from downstairs, he'd obviously just arrived back. Several other voices chimed in as he heard the man begin to storm around the place, looking for him. He shook his head at his friends, eyes desperate.

They bit there tongues and headed down the stairs slowly. "Where's Potter?"

Harry was silently asking them to say something, anything, rather than be silent; if they were silent Snape was bound to see through them.

"Don't know, he ran off earlier..." 'Thank god, thanks Ron!'

"Did he?"

"Well if you come across him, you will tell him that he has to come out sometime and everyone wants to talk to him, won't you?" Harry shook at the tone in which Snape spoke these words, as if he were almost smiling though if he were, it would make his words even more scarier.

"Su-sure."

Harry heard their footsteps then decend the staircase and head either in the direction of the kitchen or sitting room.

Fuck, Snape wasn't joking around; he had to come out sooner or later and had he told everyone? Was he going to tell Ron and Hermione? Even though he probably didn't know anything, just assumed... ? Harry wacked his head against the wall behind the opened door softly and slid down, bending his legs up to rest his head on his knees. So Snape cared?

 **Knock knock.**

Harry jumped and tried to flatten himself further against the wall.

"I know your in there Potter. I'm not stupid, you have two options; come downstairs and be bombarded by a dosen different questions at once, or be bombarded with a dosen different questions and insults right now. Which one will it be?"

Harry didn't want either! Those were shitty options! And why were there insults added to the second one, why was Snape going to insult him?!

"You also have the option, should you choose option one, to find out what you did to the potion, if you come downstairs and face everyone like a man and not the child you appear to be acting like."

He wasn't acting like a child and he didn't want to face everybody...

"You have five minutes and if you're not in the sitting room by then, I'll know your answer." His footsteps walked away and down the stairs, he ignored the words he spoke with a few adults Harry knew and slowly climbed to his feet; what was he going to do? Let Snape taunt him or...face it like a man? Like a...16 year old man... He swallowed, steeled himself and quietly walked down the stairs, hands in his pockets and once again ears still flat to his head; it seemed they never were erect unless they were listening for noise.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione was the first one that spotted him huddled in the doorway.

He partially ignored her though and allowed the hug, eyes searching through her hair and counting a number of order members and their kids stationed inside the sitting room looking none to happy right now. He blinked at her as she stepped back, her brown eyes were shimmering and Harry understood that she too, along with everyone else had been informed by Snape. **What a fucking taddle tale!**

A cough sounded in the corner of the room and Harry's eyes immediately moved there, narrowed dangerously.

"Glad to know you can be a man. Potter." Harry's eyes narrowed even further.

"Number one; you did brew your potion correctly, which believe me, was a big surprise. Number two;..." He ticked them off his fingers as he spoke. "It had nothing to do with your new appendages, rather that's something else entirely we need to look into."

"Okay. And three?" Harry sneered.

Severus eyebrows rose with half the room.

"Watch your tone, I am still your teacher."

Harry blinked, suddenly not giving a shit if he were. The man had told, every single one of them...or well, told them what he thought, or at the very least, had seen inside Harry's room at the Dursley's; he should of at least hidden the sheets in a better place than his broken wardrobe.

"Care to explain why when I walked into your room, it was splattered with blood, your sheets which were oddly half stuffed inside your dresser, the matress, your pillows and the floor? Why there were a multitude of locks on the **outside** of your bedroom door?" He took a step away from the corner, placing the now empty and clean vial that had previously, apparently, been in his left hand onto the mantel as he did so.

Harry shrugged, coming further into the room. "Not really. No."

"That had not been a question Mister Potter."

"It had sounded like one, Sir." Oh, weren't it good he wasn't currently in school.

"Don't test me, Potter." His onyx eyes narrowed, his feet taking another two steps forward.

"Don't say statements as questions then." " _ **Or tell persons in this room, things you shouldn't.**_ " He muttered but apparently, with acordance to many in the room and the lowering brows of Snape, he hadn't muttered it low **enough**.

"Oh? You think an adult who sees something as horrific as your room Potter, shouldn't tell the people that care deeply for him?"

Hesitating, eyes flickering around the room discreetly from beneath his fringe, he murmured "Not without permission."

"Oh, your permission; would I ever recieve that Potter?" Harry shook his head as Snape shook it before him, answering his own question. "No, I wouldn't. And your dear friends and the people that come with them, wouldn't ever find out would they?" Again, Harry shook his head. But that was the way he wanted it. He didn't want them to know. They didn't need to know. It wasn't enough he'd already told them he was starved by the Dursley's? That they fussed over how much he should eat everytime he ate?

Looking but not really seeing, Harry didn't notice the subtle nod toward Ron's mother, or that the drink she gave him, and he took, had something in it until he coughed and spluttered, dropped the cup, smashing the brittle glass on the carpet and spitting, wiping his mouth on his arm. His emerald eyes showed them how much they'd betrayed him in that one little action, he couldn't believe that they were desperate enough to know, that they would **drug** him!?

"I'm sorry dear."

A chair was roughly pushed behind him, knocking his knees and making him fall back into it; Snape quickly rushed forward, kneeling and blocking his path to escape, the twins bodies blocked the exit from the sitting room they were all crowded into; apparently they really were all desperate. Why did they need to know everything about him? Why did they need to control everything?

"Now. Some questions and answers Potter. If you please." The quirk of Snape's lips when he spoke made Harry cringe. He wasn't getting out of this, was he?

"Firstly, was it your blood I saw in that room?"

Harry immediately clenched his jaw shut as the words tried to blurt themselves out, unbelieveable; they'd drugged him with veritaserum...a potent one...He crossed his arms, his emerald eyes clearly showing defience as his jaw remained tightly shut. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!

Damn him!

Damn him!

The greasy bastard, ''My hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice'', well it wasn't his morning pumpkin juice, but it had still been veritaserum and it had still been pumpkin juice. Harry growled, smacking his head back against the chair's apolstery several times. Until a hand abruptly grabbed his chin and gripped tightly, thumbs pushing into his jaw bone, this hand Harry knew, belonged to the very man he was silently damning as he opened his eyes, unaware that they had even closed in the first place, then narrowed them again, glaring hatefully.

"Was it. your blood. Potter?"

"Yes." He said, between clearly stll clenched teeth. It came out as a hiss.

"With so much blood, did you try to kill yourself?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the gasps that echoed around the room, he may wind up in trouble 50% of the time, but it wasn't like he purposely sort it out. He wasn't suicidal. Gees. "No."

"Good. Did someone else hurt you? Like the Dursley's?"

Harry personally did have something against the Dursley's, but again, he didn't want these people to know, so he tried harder to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately Snape's fingers dug into his chin a little harder, when he did, causing him to wince and open his mouth to admit such a sound; the words spewed forth as well.

"Yes. Yes."

"Have they hurt you before?"

"Yes." Harry seriously wasn't pleased right now, he gripped the chair's armrests, what with it being one of the highbacked chair's from the corner.

"Was your aunt in involved?"

"No."

"So just your Uncle...and cousin?"

Harry's head nodded of it's own accord, "Yes."

Severus "Hmm"'d, obviously thinking what to ask next, like maybe..

"How did they hurt you this time?"

Harry coughed, mouth still closed and dug his nails into the material. "Beat me..." you could see, clearly, he hadn't allowed the rest of his sentence to come out, the muscles in his jaw were contracting and grinding against each other, causing his teeth to start grinding as Snape's fingers dug harder.

"Go on." His brows lowered in irritation and frustration, the boy had quite a good will power to hold his sentences even for a minute until Severus asked twice.

"Fucked me..." The words were hissed out through clenched teeth, his eyes beginning to sting as he heard the gasps from his words and a sob from Ron's mother, oh man...If she was crying now, he really didn't want to have to tell them the rest, but with being drugged and with Snape's veritaserum...he had no choice and she was going to be, and whoever else was a woman in the room, a pile of crying mess on the floor or in their lovers arms, writing their hate letters, probably, to the Dursley's... Personally Harry thought they should write **those** to Dumbledore, he's the one that sent Harry back there every year, even after Harry had tried to tell him, he'd been waved off and told to go back to Gryffindor Tower to pack for the train ride home...Pffft, Home.

Where was that exactly?

He'd once thought of Hogwarts as home, now, he wasn't so sure...Hadn't been for a while now...

He tuned back in, his eyes only slightly glazed over and watched Snape rub his temples, dark eyes almost sparking as he looked back up into Harry's own stinging and shimmering ones; he already had one tear track its way down his cheek silently, but he barely noticed it. Taking more notice of Snape's black bottomless pitted eyes. They were quite something, almost hypnotising.

Fingers snapped in front of his face and he jerked backwards, a hiss coming through his teeth.

"Focus Potter. You're Uncle...and cousin, had intercourse with you? Together?" His words were strained as he closely watched Harry for any adverse reactions.

"Yes...yes."

Hesitation? "You hesitated, why?" "Did they not do it together?"

"Don't quite understand your question. No..?"

He sighed, "Were they in the same room, was one...doing you while the other watched?"

Harry's eyes wandered to the side, taking great interest in his nails digging into the material, much like a cats would if they left their claws out. "No."

"Then only one of them sexually abused you?"

"No."

"Potter you're not making sense...focus." He grabbed his chin again and made sure the emerald eyes were focused on him.

"They were both having intercourse with you?"

"Yes."

He sounded awfully detached now from the words he was speaking.

"One wasn't watching, are you telling me you had **both** of their...penis's inside of you at the same time?" He chocked a little and coughed after his question.

"Yes."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples again, this wasn't going anywhere pleasant. "And you brewed your healing potion the same day?"

"Yes." Harry nodded his head along this time.

"You were able to stand after such a thing?" "beaten and...abused?"

Harry nodded again absently, "It isn't like I'm not used to it...I can stand fine afterwards, it hurts but it isn't bad..." Harry vaguely heard the man swallow behind the haze of the veritaserum and his own block on the outside world, the detachment of himself, his emotions and his mouths, hearts own words.

"Why did you make this healing potion?"

"I needed it."

"Why?"

"I had internal bleeding..."

Gasps again, they'd been constantly sounding since he'd started talking.

"Where?"

Harry frowned, "My stomach I think...I was coughing up blood." One of his hands absently moved to rest on his stomach, it still felt tender beneath his shirt but it wasn't as bad as another time he'd had broken ribs and was bleeding internally, then of course...he'd passed out, so he wasn't sure how that had been fixed?

Snape's hand covered his own on his stomach, glowing briefly. "Well, lucky you brewed that potion and somehow got it right. Was anything else broken?"

"My hand...but the potion healed that, fucking hurt, but it healed it."

"It was a lot of blood Potter, how long did they hurt you for?"

"An hour or two?" He shrugged, he wasn't really sure; it wasn't like he looked at a clock while he was being beaten and abused.

"I'm surprised you were still breathing..." Harry could hear how surprised his Professor had been, just from his expression and his words. Harry had been surprised too, usually he could barely breathe or move after such activities, but Harry supposed since they were going to, what, the beach that day, they'd probably wanted to use less energy on him.

"Your...your entrance, how is that?" Oh he felt incredibly awkward asking his 16 year old student that...especially while he was kneeling in front of said student. Harry's cheeks turned pink without his consent and pushed himself further back into the chair.

"Fi-fine." He stuttered and Snape's eyes wandered back up to Harry's face.

"Potter you had two male's penis's inside of you, I doubt it is fine."

Harry swallowed, he'd said he was used it right? Before? So the the veritaserum wouldn't make him say it again right? Under the proper context? He waited, patiently, Snape wasn't saying anything either, his black eyes just watching Harry's features and subtle swish of Harry's tail or the flick of his flattened down ears. Apparently not, he exhaled in relief unconsciously.

"Have your relatives ever taken you to the hospital?"

Harry blinked. "No?"

"Was that a question? You aren't sure? Have you ever been ill?"

"Yes."

"Gotten a bad fever?"

"Yes."

"Had a cold?"

"Yes."

"Had neumonia?"

"Yes."

Severus sighed, of course; it didn't surprise him that Potter's relatives would allow him to become ill and leave him to his own devices while he was.

"They'd never taken you to see a doctor, have medication prescibed?"

"No."

"Did your relatives even buy those glasses for you?"

"Yes."

He raised his eyesbrows, surprised. "Did they take you to see an eye doctor?"

"No." Harry laughed as he spoke.

Severus frowned, not amused. "How well can you see out of those glasses?"

"20% or so?"

"And without?"

"I can't. Everthings a blur of colors and shapes."

"So really, there isn't much different between you wearing these glasses," He took them off and Harry scrambled to reach for them back. "and you not wearing glasses at all, no wonder you have trouble in classes. Honestly." He held up what Harry assumed was his finger before the blur disappeared and something silver? appeared in his hands.

They were placed similarly on his face, "There." Harry blinked several times as everything came into clear focus. The clarity of these glasses...he touched his hands to them, feeling the square frames, so unfamiliar to him and the wire they were made out of, smooth too. But...Snape wore glasses? He frowned down at the, very, in focus Professor and waited for an explaination, hoping he would get one.

He did.

Slowly.

"I read Mister Potter. Not always with glasses, but most of the time, in my private quarters." "Now. That we're all in proper focus." "Back to the questions."

Harry groaned and fell back into the chair, shoulders hunched, face drawn, eyes already beginning to sting, and his hands falling to the armrests with nails extended for good measure. Severus rolled his eyes at the display.

"First, you should have your entrance looked at and secondly, when's your birthday Potter?"

Harry blinked, green eyes becoming less hazy. "July 31st."

"You are now 16, correct?"

"Yes." What did this have to do with his secrets? his age and birthday weren't even remotely secrets, they were questions he could of asked anybody, even someone he didn't even remotely know.

"Your parents were Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes." Damn, come on, the man new who his parents were; this was stupid, its was like the interogation was going backwards.

"Are you aware of any...inheritances? Recieve any suspicious envelopes on your birthday?"

"Several..." He got those every year...

"Anything from Gringotts?"

"No?"

"Ah, there's the question. ''No'' with a question mark, do you have your birthday letters with you? In your trunk?" He angled his head at said trunk beside the fireplace and closest to Hermione and Ron's corner wall.

"Yes."

"One of you grab them." He pointed to Ron and Hermione and they turned to Harry himself, Harry shrugged, now trying to focus on the conversation properly, since it was no longer, apparently, on the Dursley's. Ron stepped forward and rummaged around until he found the stack of envelopes they were searching for, why they were, was the question, wasn't it?

"Bring the Gringotts one here."

"But how do you-"

"A hunch Mister Weasley, if you please." He inclined his head and Ron quickly shuffled through the envelopes, most of them unopened and a few finger printed red, clearly touched while Harry still had blood on his hands; oops.

Avoiding the blood, he quickly found the right evelope, or rather envelope **s**. And shuffled his way over to Snape, handed them to the man as he held out a hand, patiently; eyes fixed on Harry; who just blinked, waiting to hear where this was going now.

"Two? That's interesting." He slashed the top of the paper with a flick of his finger and pulled out the parchment within.

"Dear Mister Potter...blah blah blah, ah!" His eyes skimmed silently over the words after the initial six and the exclaimation. His face didn't betray anything, not even as he silently switched over to the other letter, did the same thing and silently read that one; mind this was Harry's personal mail, so he was getting a little peaved, his foot tapping, coincedently just underneath Snape's left knee.

"I believe Potter, you may be stuck like this indefinitely; you appear to have an unusual inheritence."

"Pardon?" Harry blinked.

"Inheritence? You've inherited something from your parents, or rather in your case, apparently something from your Father's grandparents. As I would have remembered seeing such things on either Lily or your Father, and I met both sets of parents at one point or another when we were younger, I would say these people are your great grandparents." He held up a small picture of a waving couple standing beside a younger couple, who were holding an even younger couple, these, children.

"Uhm, who's that?" He pointed to the other he was sure wasn't his Father.

Severus blinked and frowned, "I've no clue Potter."

Remus strode forward with purpose and leaned over Severus head, eyes searching intently the moving photograph. "That's Sirius." He picked up the letters and read through them silently too, making Harry fume again, having not silently read them himself yet.

"So this," He pointed to himself. "Is my inheritence? I'm a cat?"

"Well your not entirely a cat, but I assume your animagus would be now, yes.." Remus said this as he placed the letters back inside the envelopes; the picture, though, he took with him back to the Fireplaces mantel and charmed into an empty frame conveniently sitting atop the mantel, Harry narrowed his eyes, he was sure there hadn't been one there before and did he not get a say in wether or not he'd keep the photo here or with him in his photo album?

"Well now that that's taken care of so easily, back to the other issues."

Harry groaned. How much longer did this veritaserum last anyway? Had Snape modified it to last longer periods of time? Or had time been going slower because he'd been forced to say thing he didn't want too; which really, now reminded him that he was supposed to still be angry over that. And Snape, he was supposed to be angry with Snape, for taddling.

"How lon-"

"How do I keep these soft?" He butted in without thinking, or well, strategically butted in, to avoid answering any unwanted questions.

"What?"

"How do I keep these soft?" He rubbed his ears, mewled a little, rubbed his tail and moaned a little as he made his point. Several people in the room now sported different shades of red across their faces, Snape's and Harry's included.

"I, do not know. Brush them?" His eyes flicked to Harry's hair and Harry unconscious grabbed at it.

"My hair isn't that bad! And I do brush it!"

"Mmhm. Of course you do Mister Potter."

"I do." He growled.

He inclinded his head and sighed. "Perhaps you should ask Minerva, Professor McGonagall what she does to keep her coat nice and...soft?"

"How would you know her ''coat'' is soft?" Harry raised his left eyebrow, mimicking when Snape did it to him, many a times.

"She's a cat, I'm not amune to...soft animals..." His voice started to trail and become nothing more than a whisper as he realised what he was saying and where his hand was about to reach, he snatched it back, scrunched it into a fist and placed it in his lap; away from such, softness.

Harry smirked, so that was why Snape was so drawn to his new appendages.

He liked soft things, soft animals. Harry wasn't exactly an animal and he wasn't exactly entirely soft, but it was intriguing to know Snape had weaknesses.

 **/\\\/\\\**

"Enough." Harry watched as he visibly shook himself and stood to his feet, dusting his knees and half crinkling Harry's private Gringotts mail; he still didn't completely understand what was written inside, since no one hadn't bothered to tell him, or hand the letters to him to read himself.

"We need to return to the issue at hand, Potter, you need be checked over by a MediWitch, or Wizard, either one you prefer."

"I don't and I'd prefer neither." Harry went to stand himself, hoping his interogation was finally over, at least for now; but before he could completely stand, two large hands were pressing on his shoulders blades and pushing him back into the seat. He frowned, eyes flicking to the hands and the mans face. Snape's face was set into something Harry would call **determined**. And he sighed, it wasn't finished was it?

"You do not have a choice in this, Potter. If you won't tell me which, I will just call Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts."

The widening of his eyes probably told him all he needed to know as he finally removed his hands from Harry's person. Stepping back and walking towards the fireplace and hand moving toward the pot that held the Floo powder. "Wh-what are you doing?" Harry swallowed thickly without thinking, feeling sweat beat on his forehead beneath his fringe. He was fine, really...he didn't need a MediWitch **or** Wizard, or Healer or whatever, least of all Madam Pomfrey.

"I am making a call." He didn't even turn around as he spoke and through the powder in, placing his hand on the mantel and leaning slightly into the roaring flames to be heard. Harry blinked, you could do that? You didn't have to put your head into the flames?

"I require your a assistance."

"No, it's not an emergency, however I do need your assistance immediately if you can spare it."

Harry watched horrified as Snape continued to speak into the flames.

"No, I am fine. Yes, of course."

"Harry Potter."

Harry began to whimper, unconsciously banging his head every couple of seconds back against the headrest.

"Well...Yes, he's fine, in a manner of speaking, no nothing too serious. So you can spare time? Ah, thank you."

Harry assumed if Snape was calling her, she'd been to Grimmauld Place at least once before. The fire flared, Snape stepped back and Harry closed his eyes, biting his tongue harshly.

"Ah." She shook her head and dusted down her matron's outfit. "Wonderful to see you so soon Severus, what's this about Harry?"

He inclined his head to the chair and the teen sitting in it, looking completely defeated. "It's a sensitive issue, however, I recommend you examine him promptly." She blinked at him, partially frowning and stepped over to Harry, kneeling down to look into his face, which he now held resting against his chin. He felt trapped, truly, chained even to this room, this blasted chair..

Her wand fell into her fingers from her sleeve as Harry watched beneath his lashes, green eyes misting over. He was fine, really, he was!

He almost screamed as much, but he didn't want to frighten anybody or make Madam Pomfrey deaf.

She hmm'd and tsked and tuttered and gasped as her wand emitted a glow.

"What in the world Mister Potter?!' Harry flinched back from her high pitched words, unable to help as he, probably, rudely covered his sensitvies ears that now sat atop his raven hair. He'd not yelled in her face, the least she could do was the same, right?

"Up, now. We need to fix this, where's your room?"

Harry remained steadfastly attached to the chair, his hands, lowered once more, clung to the material of the chair's armrests. She tried to remove him from said chair, forcefully, which he frowned at, but alas his nails kept him rooted to the seat with determination; he wasn't going anywhere. No, fucking, way.

"Potter, I gave you a choice. Now, live with the consequences of not answering it. Go with Madam Pomfrey."

Harry shook his head, green eyes just as intense as the black glaring down at him over the MediWitches shoulder. "No. I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey. But no." Harry heard, he saw, the exhale from both adults as he spoke, in what he felt, was an authoritive voice.

"Is it not better for a female to check you then a male? Or would you prefer that?"

"I'm not being checked over. I'm fine, I'm perfectly fucking fine, will you just let it go?!" With seeker honed reflexs and an inward apology to the Medi Witch, he pushed her away from him and ran for the exit, skidding past the twins and ran up the stairs, two, four at a time and slammed the door to his shared bedroom with a resounding **BANG**.

Taking shuddering breaths, he leaned heavily on the door; he was shaking, badly. From fear, or guilt or something else entirely he wasn't sure.

"POTTER, GET BACK HERE!"

"YOUNG MAN, YOU COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE!"

"HARRY, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"MATE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"HARRY, COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"POTTER, COME DOWN HERE. NOW."

Still taking shuddering breaths, he stepped away from the door, ran over to the wardrobe and started to push the bulky furniture over to the door, since he couldn't use magic, even in a warded and practically non existant house like Grimmauld Place, he could use the furniture as a way to block the door. To keep them out, or at least, he dearly hoped as he heard the sudden sounds of many heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"Potter this is not funny. Open this door, this instant." **BANG. BANG.**

Harry shook as he backed himself into the corner of the room and slid down the wall, images of another time and place flitting across his glittering eyes. Snape suddenly sounded an aweful like his Uncle Vernon when he was angry, and the way he banged on the door like that...

Harry distanced himself, or tried too and cowered in the corner as they tried to smash their way in, magic and all. He held his tail protectively between his bent up knees and his chest, and tried to flatten his ears even further against his hair, if that were even possible. He didn't like those sounds, the smashing, the banging, the yelling he could still hear them doing, or a part of the wooden door splitting open from the strain of many spells and booted feet.

He was becoming frightened at what they would do to him, he knew, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as Uncle Vernon or Dudley, but it would be bad, he knew that. Snape, he didn't know where Snape stood in this, any of this...it confused him, frightened him more, because he knew Snape was angry and he knew Snape had been an Ex Death Eater.. been? Did he think Snape wasn't? Was he? Or was he some sort of spy for Dumbledore? Dumbledore wouldn't allow Snape into Grimmauld Place if he didn't trust him right? Harry curled tighter in on himself and tried harder to close out the noise on the otherside of the bending door.

"POTTER, SO HELP ME!" It wasn't a shout, just loudly spoken, but it may as well have been a shout as it made Harry jump against the wall, wincing.

 **/\\\/\\\**

The door bowed inward twice more before they finally blew it off it's hinges, wood flying everywhere, even across the room toward Harry; he flinched, twice, as they finally fought their way in and parts of the door flew at him, hitting him on the head and cutting across his cheek.

"Now Potter, enough. It is. Enough. Do you understand? You are sixteen years old, grow up. You are unwell, these people care for you and want to see you well, for you to be better you need someone to look you over. You do not **push** over that help, especially not someone you owe a great deal to. Poppy does not deserve to be treated the way you just did, she has cared for you since you entered Hogwarts, you should not have even **thought** the idea of **pushing her over** was a good one. Go downstairs, now. And apologise to her."

Harry bit into his lip as Snape towered over him, menacing and his eyes sparking with anger.

He hadn't wanted too, he liked Poppy Pomfrey, he knew he owed her a great deal, he was sorry...but it had been his own choice to escape.

"Now. Potter." His hand came down, without some much as a hesitant pause when Harry flinched away, and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him forcefully to his feet and dragging him to the doorway. They'd need have that magically fixed, it was going to take a while too by the look of it; they definitely had done a number on the bedroom door, waredrobe too; it was half split in half.

"Downstairs." He pushed and Harry stumbled a few steps forward, pausing on the landing before the first step. "Now." It was growled right behind him and the hand again pushed him, well, tapped him, to go forward. He stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping a couple times as his eyes began to water. Snape was clearly more angry than anyone else, or was it just that Snape's anger was more menacing, focused and harsher. Making him notice it more than the others?

He finally did fall on the last step, smacking his head slightly against the banister as he tried to stop himself from smacking head first into the floor. He groaned, but he was only allowed the previlage for a minute before Snape was grabbing him by the arm again and dragging him to his feet, dragging him into the sitting room and over to Madam Pomfrey. She was sitting on the sofa, looking decidedly hurt, not physically save a bruise or two, but her eyes, her eyes held the hurt, the hurt that obviously came from the unexpectedness of Harry pushing her to the ground.

He swallowed and Snape propelled him forward again, harshly this time and with another growl. "Apologise."

"I...I..."

She looked up and Harry floundered for his words; he was sorry, really, truly, he was. But hadn't she kind of brought it on herself too? She'd come at the insistance of Snape and his name being mentioned, wasn't she another one of these people? That would, had she been here earlier, of helped to drug him so he'd spill his secrets to them? That wanted to know everything? Granted she was a MediWitch and constantly needed to know personal things to help, but...

Harry shook his head, not sure if he really wanted to apologise.

"Potter." A growl. It was at his ear now, or where it would of been had he still had human ears.

He swallowed. "I don't need your help."

She blinked at him and Snape shoved him forward again, though this time it was probably in anger. "Beg Pardon?"

"I don't need your help. I'm fine. I feel fine. Betrayed, hurt, angered and sad. But I'm fine." He shrugged helplessly, not really sure what to say to her. He really was fine, he was used to being abused, starved, hated, hurt constantly, even betrayed, he supposed; he didn't need her to heal him, or check him over or anything even remotely like that, he needed her to go back to the Hogwarts Infimary, her domain.

"I came at the request of Severus, Harry. He spoke you needed to be ch-"

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do, Potter. You've been beaten to within an inch of your life not even a day ago, granted you brewed a healing potion to help, but that does not mean you are properly healed by any means, potions only do so much sometimes, depending on the severity of the injury. You were fucked by two men, at the same time as well, on the same day, to put it crudely. You are not fine."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes switched back and forth between the two of them, wide as a spooked owl, her mouth was hanging open in shock..

"You...you what?" Harry turned to her, apparently that had not been something she had found yet while her wand had glowed. What then, had she found?

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey. You can go back to Hogwarts now." It wasn't harsh by any means, but it damn well sounded rude coming out of his mouth. She reared back in shock, Snape too; dark eyes seeming to peer into Harry's soul as he turned to face him, determined as all hell to settle this once and for all.

"I. am. fine. I do not. need. **anyone**. to look at me, or my injuries. Because there are none. Understand, _**Professor**_?" His onyx eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step forward, wand partially in hand and withdrawing from his jacket, since he was still in muggle attire from his earlier ventures into the Muggle World.

"Beg your pardon, Mister Potter?"

"I think yo-you heard me." He stuttered a little as he noticed the mans posture and his tone of voice change.

"Mm, please, do repeat it." He smiled slightly, tilting his head only just an inch as he spoke; it made Harry gulp and realise, he may have just made a bigger more **stupid** mistake than before. He stepped back, falling on his trunk which had, apparently, moved again. He scrambled to right himself and stand on his feet before Snape stepped over his trunk and aimed his wand at Harry's throat.

"Severus, calm down." Madam Pomfrey, oh thank god, Madam Pomfrey! She was to Snape's right, a hand on his arm to try and lower it to the ground, since, you know, it was in the air and aiming for Harry; sparking.

Curious though wasn't it that even though they weren't the only three in the sitting room, no one was clammering to help Harry. You'd think they'd be trying to make their own apologies to him, but then again, they thought they were in the right to do all this shit didn't they?

"It is the last time. You understand? The last time I put my neck out to do something **caring** for a Potter." Harry blinked up at the man's words.

"Now, Severus. Don't be hasty." His black locks shook, making him seem more menacing some how, even with his wand lowered now, wait...when'd he do that? Harry's brows lowered, flicking between the lowered wand and the man's face. When had he lowered the wand?! Hadn't it only been seconds ago that it was aimed at him?

"I've had enough. I am not doing this anymore." Not doing what anymore? Harry frowned even further. "I honestly, could not care less, if you went back to your relatives, or Voldemort tried to take you again. Good luck." He sneered and stepped away, brushing Madam Pomfrey's hand from his arm and throwing the floo powder on the mantel into the fireplace and calling something Harry couldn't quite hear for the loud mutterings of everyone in the room.

So...Snape didn't really care? And the only thing he liked about Harry was his new appendages? So he hadn't been so angry because he cared?

Harry swallowed thickly and slowly turned himself, heading toward the doorway and the stairs back up to his room.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?"

Harry ignored the words as he trudged up the staircase, feeling, strangely, very depressed. And threw himself down on the bed, again, ignoring the wood shards that lay beneath him on his covers. What did he care if he got a small bit of splitters in his back or backside? It wouldn't hurt nearly as much as other things. Had Snape really meant that? What he'd said, about not caring if he went back to the Dursley's or if Voldemort came for him again?

He sniffed and rubbed a hand across his eyes, he was crying? He frowned. Why was he crying? He didn't...Snape's words hadn't hurt him that much, surely? He turned over, a hand becoming a makeshift pillow. No, of course they hadn't. He shook his head, his raven hair swishing across his arm. He didn't care what Snape said, Snape was an asshole, always would be..and...and Ex Death Eater and...his Father's enemy. Yeah, yeah, he could care less what Snape thought of him, or how much he didn't care for him...

He sniffed again and scrubbed his eyes with his other hand, knocking his glasses off and flinging them harshly across the room in a fit of pique.

 **/\\\/\\\**

"Damned stupid, idotic, annoying, insolent, childish, irrating BRAT!" Severus finally screamed as he fell through his fireplace and stormed through his living quarters in a huff, ransacking his liquor cabinet for once and pouring himself a decent sized brandy. He plonked himself down into his favorite armchair, threw his feet on his coffee table, spelled a potions journal to him and began, in irratation, to read; trying to calm himself enough to not scream and throw things throughout his chambers for the next hour or so. Which he dearly wished to do, just to let his anger out on something, since he couldn't let it out on Potter.

 **/\\\/\\\**

Harry suddenly sat up as he came to a decision, based on that days events and the ones that would undoubtably follow later... He flung himself over the edge of the bed and headed downstairs, his trunk, once again, still in the sitting room, this time however, it was near the other corner of the room. Why was it a different spot everytime Harry walked in here? He was thankfull though that it was late and everyone was currently in bedrooms...or apparently the kitchen, chatting; he tilted his head, ears perked as he listened to them for a minute, trunk in hand.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with Harry lately; and why would he keep this stuff from us? We're his best friends."

"Mmm. Maybe he doesn't trust us?"

"Even after the last six years?! We've been through so much..." Harry heard her hiccup and shook himself, quickly tiptoeing to the door and exiting. He only turned once when he was at the gate of the park across the road, he wouldn't come back here...

 **/\\\/\\\**

 **Three Weeks Later.**

Harry had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, though naturally, not as himself. He had changed his hair colour with some muggle dye; it was now black and he'd gone to the hairdressers to have a haircut and style, so it not longer was the messy birds nest it had been three weeks pryer. He'd aquired some blue contacts and prescription square silver wire-rimmed glasses that he thought suited him well, a wardrobe change hid his features the old muggle way, since he couldn't use magic to glamour them hidden.

His name here, to Tom the bartender and any who asked, was Aleric, Aleric Ree.

"How are you this morning Mister Ree?"

Harry turned around slightly, one hand locking his room door and the other fixing his usual hat atop his head, he smiled politely at the middleaged bartender. A bit curious why the man was up on Harry's floor and not downstairs cleaning his glasses with an old rag that Harry was sure wasn't the least bit hygenic.

"Well thank you Tom, I'm off to go shopping again." He laughed a little at Harry's words, shopping was mostly the only thing he'd been doing since he'd arrived. Though of course, that was naturally because, 1. Harry had nothing to do. 2. He liked shopping emmencely apparently and 3. Because he still needed to buy a number of things to keep this little charade of his together.

"Well you be careful today won't you, there are rumors circling around in Diagon Alley that young men like yourself have been being grabbed, bunch of crazies." He shook his head and looked appalled. Harry nodded slowly, lip stuck up and eyebrows raised, interesting, weird, but...interesting.

"Sure thing. If I don't come back, you'll be sure to call my mother won't you?"

"I don't know your mother."

"Hahaha, it was a joke. I'll be fine, Tom. See you later."

"Alright. Bad joke, but alright. See you later. Be careful!" Harry was down the stairs and about to open the backdoor when he called to him, and nodded distractedly, mind on Tom's words. Young men like himself huh?

 **/\\\/\\\**

"Honestly, of all the stupid..." Severus plonked himself down in his usual kitchen chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Of all the stupidest things for Potter to do, this had to be one of the stupidest, **one** , of the stupidest. Why on earth would he run away?!

"This is all your fault, I hope you realise that Severus." He turned to the man who spoke, he was, conveniently hiding behind his newspaper and didn't see Severus scowl or the twist of his lips. This certaintly, wasn't his fault. How dare he?!

"No one is at fault, Remus. We need to work together to find Harry...again, only, really this time. Any ideas, where he could of gone?" The redhaired witch looked between them, then at Potter's friends, they looked like they hadn't got a wink of sleep since they'd found out he'd runaway.

"We've repeatedly looked through Diagon Alley, all the free apartments, hotels close by. Repeatedly scared multiple numbers of teenage men...I can't think of anywhere besides, maybe we try the Leaky Cauldron again." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

 **/\\\/\\\**

Being overly cautious Harry quickly bought himself a hooded cloak, dark green in colour that would blend in the summer for someone that wasn't from England, oh yeah, did he forget to mention? He was ''from'' Romania. He hadn't realised until he'd tried out a few different accents that he was good at Romanian, apparently those two times he'd met Charlie Weasley, second oldest Weasley son, had been very beneficial.

He roamed the streets, blue eyes searching for suspicious characters looking overly close at him walking down the streets. He slipped into Foresque's Ice-Cream Parlour for, what else, a chocolate and strawberry swirl ice-cream; he was a bit hot under his cloak, but it helped him to stay inconspicuous, well, he hoped it did at any rate, if someone though were to approach him, he'd make sure they weren't looking for him.

He sat down near the window, eyes scanning as he took a tongue full of ice-cream into his mouth with delight. He loved Fortesque's, he'd never pass up his ice-cream, not even on the coldest England day. He chuckled, shoulders shaking as he spotted a small child with a gigantic smile, tugging their parent across the street, who was looking exhausted, to a toy shop. It was a sight that made his heart throb, but not necessarily in a bad way.

...

He blinked, suddenly seeing several people in the street scrambling to catch the robe sleeve of a young brown haired man.

Was that what Tom had been going on about?

Why did they have to be in Diagon Alley for the first time, while **he** , was there?

He didn't have any doubts who these ''crazies'' were.

Slowly standing to his feet, popping the last of his cone into his mouth and wiping his hands on a napkin and binning it, he casually walked out of the ice-cream parlour, hoping to blend in. His blue eyes, under his cowl, never once left the figures hastily making their way down the streets of Diagon Alley.

He jumped as something hindered his path forwards, having not paid apparently very much attention to where he was walking, he had walking into someone.

"My apologies, Sir." He bowed his head a second and went to walk around him, never taking much notice of who the man was. The man grabbed him by the arm, rather harshly if Harry was honest; he pivoted on his heel, hand on the mans larger one. "Yes?" His eyes, wence they lit upon the mans face immediately widened with out his permission, he hastily tried to cover it with shock the man still hadn't let go. "Do you mind unhanding me Sir?"

The black eyes narrowed suspiciously and Harry tried, descreetly, to unclamp the mans fingers from his arm.

The other large hand, which had been, Harry assumed, in his own pocket or something, appeared in front of his face and threw back his cowl. Harry blinked, not just from the sudden action but from the sunlight that permeated his sensitive eyes.

"Can I help you?" He laid his ''Romanian'' accent on heavily as he spoke up to the taller man.

"You're from Romania? You're far from home, here with your parents?"

Harry opened his mouth, closed it when nothing came out then thought quickly. "It appears that way yes. No, I'm afraid I have none, but I have come to find a suitable school to finish my education."

"There are none in Romania?"

"Oh there is, but I heard the school here is exceptional, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

Snape's eyes narrowed further and Harry hurried to spin a story of being expelled by various school for his behaviour...If he were in any other school, and not Harry Potter, Harry was sure he would of been expelled a thousands times over by now. It was plausable.

Snape nodded. Even Snape thought so.

"Very nice meeting you, but if you'll excuse me I've a number of things I need to do today." He smiled politely and once more tried to unclasp the mans, still on his arm, hand. Finally, finally, the fingers loosened and allowed him to pry them off. With a nodd Harry was fixing his hat, pulling the cowl over his head and walking on his way to the clothing shop. Well one of them. Feeling extremely relieved to say the least, he descreetly wiped his brow, pushed a hand to his beating heart and made a risk in looking when he was about to enter the shop.

Snape was still standing there, hand partially in the air, black eyes narrowed, and looking directly at him.

Harry swallowed and took the last step, exhaling heavily once the man was out of view.

 **/\\\/\\\**

He was grabbing lunch at one of the many cafe's that lined the street, when he got one hell of a surprise. Someone very familiar, very slim, very pale, very **blonde** sat right down at his table, a plate full of salad and chicken in his slender fingers. Harry blinked, his face clearly showed a look of confusion and shock.

Draco Malfoy smiled and extended his hand, Harry's blue eyes flicked down to it, unsure if he really should accept it this time. The blonde waited. Patiently.

Licking his lips and decideding, hey what the heck? He wasn't Harry Potter right now, enemy to Draco Malfoy, he was Aleric Ree, a Romanian tourist.

"Hello, why did just sit down at my table?" He smiled politely, his tone displaying his bemusement and interest as he shook the blonde's hand.

"You looked lonely, and my friend said you looked cute enough, so I came over. I'm Draco Malfoy. You?"

Cute enough? Malfoy was...gay?

"Aleric Ree." Inclining his head, he put his knife down completely like he had down with his fork. This could be interesting.

"Where are you from, I'm sure I've heard the accent before, but I can't place it."

Harry smiled. "Romania."

"Romania? Woah, you're far...What are you here for?"

"School."

They were one worded answers, but they seemed enough to satisfy Malfoy. Malfoy nodded, "Any particular school?"

Still not a hundred percent sure if he was willing to go for such a long period of time as someone else, he hesitated.

"Come on, I promise I won't follow you." His grin spread as Harry's eyebrows rose.

Why not? If he decided against it, Malfoy'd never see Aleric again to be angry with him for lying. "Hogwarts, I think."

"Oh then, I take it back."

"Pardon?" Harry played along.

"I attend Hogwarts see, since I was 11. How old are you anyway, normally I would ask that with your name." He shook his own head, as if scolding himself.

"Ohh. I'm 16, is that your age?"

Harry knew anyway, but Malfoy nodded; running his fork through his chicken salad. Harry tracked it with his blue eyes.

"Do you normally approach strangers like this? or was it just because your friend told you too?"

He looked up once again, his silver eyes swirling with many, many unanswered interesting questions. "Normally? No I don't. I don't think much of strangers...However it wasn't because my friend told me too, frankly he only told me you looked cute, so I came over here myself. Is it strange? Should I leave?" He looked insecure as he questioned and Harry took pity on him.

"Don't leave, it's nice." And he wasn't even lying.

Malfoy's face split into another grin as he lifted the fork, stabbed with chicken and lettuce, to his mouth.

"I expect it's hard to come into a new school mid schooling, have you done it before?"

Normally Harry would say no, he hadn't. But since...you know. "Unfortunately I have, I've not been very endearing to my Headmasters and Headmistresses."

"es?" "You've been to a few schools then?"

Harry nodded, eyes downcast to play it well. This was fun, it was actually fun talking to Malfoy.

"Oh. Well, Dumbledore, our Headmaster, is a little..." He seemed to flounder for the right word, "querky, to put it bluntly. I'm sure you'll be fine." He smiled.

Harry almost chuckled at Malfoy's less harsh word for Dumbledore, Harry probably would of just flat out said he was crazy but...Whatever floated Malfoy's public boat. "You'd best hurry with getting admittance if you haven't already, we start the new year on September 1st."

Harry made sure to seem surprised and a bit flustered by the news as he ate a mouthfull of his own lunch.

Only just now remembering it sat there, getting cold.

 **/\\\/\\\**

 **A few hours later.**

"Can't believe." Harry whispered, eyes wide, tail swishing, ears flattened, as he stared straight at the sleeping pale face of a naked Draco Malfoy beside him. What had, honestly, possessed him to bring Malfoy back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, sneak a bottle of wine from behind Tom's back, and then...

This, they had done this...

He did a circuit of his dry lips, chewed them for a good two minutes then slowly pushed himself off the edge of the bed so as not wake Malfoy. He couldn't believe, he couldn't, he'd actually...they'd actually...he'd, with Malfoy...Malfoy with him...He paced back and forth on the tiles of the inbuilt bathroom he'd asked for, hands in his hair almost ripping strands out in frustration and bewilderment.

His head was beginning to throb too.

Knock.

Knock.

"Aleric, are you alright? Can I use the bathroom?"

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself to once more face Malfoy after what they had just done, several times over, if he remembered correctly, he finally opened the door and nodded, ears twitching effortlessly and his tail, his traitorous tail! flicked across to Malfoy's bare stomach and swished.

He batted it lightly away with a smile, "I have to say, I was shocked when your hat first fell off, I've never seen a Wizard with cat ears and a tail before." He walked past, placing a hand to Harry chest and a kiss to his cheek and closed the bathroom door.

Finally able to breath, unaware that he had been holding his breath at all, he took a large gulp of air and sat heavily back on the bed, smacking his head back against the peeling plaster of the bedroom wall.

 **/\\\/\\\**

"Anyone found him yet?"

There was a chorus of ''No's''.

"To the Leaky Cauldron, again. Then." Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, feeling another headache coming on, seemed he was constantly getting those since three weeks ago when he'd had a screaming Hermione Granger in his Fireplace telling him Potter was gone. He was still curious how she had firecalled his rooms, since no one in the order knew his Floo connection password, or at all, was connected to it. He shook his head now as they walked into the dingy pub and hotel, getting rid of the meaningless thoughts.

"I don't expect Potter would use his real name, that'd be to obvious."

"What about Harry Evans?"

Severus shook his head again, only this time at the gingerhaired boy's stupidity. "Still to obvious. Any variations, is to obvious. It would be something completely different, something you wouldn't normally think he'd use." And this was all pointless unless Potter had told his friends at one point that if he ever ranaway and pretended to be someone else, he would use ''Insert name here'', this name.

"Hi Tom, has anyone come in the last three weeks, that seems a bit...different to you?" Severus scowled at the gingerhaired girl as she just walked straight up to the bartender and innkeeper, as if Tom was going to give away his guests names because she asked nicely.

"Hmm, what do you mean by different?"

"Well, like there name isn't something you'd normally hear, or...their from a different country or something?" Severus blinked behind her, intrigued.

The bartender nodded, a dirty rag stuck inside a, what Severus thought, looked like a clean glass already. "I've one coincedently. He's busy at the moment though, bought himself back a blonde beauty from Diagon Alley, didn't think he meant, shopping for men." He chuckled and put the glass down heavily, it clinked on the counter.

"Let me see...Here we are." He picked up and went through a tattered old book, though Severus knew it was only for appearances sake, "Aleric Ree, his name is, nice chap from Romania I believe he said. Why you after him anyway?"

"From Romania?" Severus eyes narrowed.

"Yup."

With an incline of the head to be polite and a thank you, he stomped up the stairs, intent on settling this now. Once and for all, really, enough **was** enough. He rapped his knuckles against the chipped wood of the door that concealed Potter, given by the innkeeper and patiently waited for a response.

 **/\\\/\\\**

Harry frowned, pulling his mouth away from the other teen; he wasn't really sure how they had ended up kissing again, but...

Who was at his door? And why would there be someone at his door?

"Who's that?"

Harry shrugged, "I've no idea, put some clothes on."

The teen did as bid while Harry slowly walked to the door, he wished it had a peep hole, so he could see who was on the otherside, as it was, he had to open the door to see who was on the otherside. "Done?" Draco nodded, buttoning the last button on his silk white shirt. Harry adored that shirt! It was so soft and silky, he loved rubbing it between his fingers and face; Draco'd likened his actions to that of a cat and Harry inclined his head in acceptance.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer, but he could hear heavy breathing on the otherside of the door. "Throw me my hat, would you?" He whispered it toward the blonde, who did so and Harry quickly shoved it atop his head, his tail inside his pants before, cautiously, opening the door.

And involunatrily gasping.

Snape's hand was around his neck in seconds, pushing him into the room, the door, with several people entering, closing behind them. His other hand roughly pulled the Hat from Harry's head, Harry wasn't paying much attention to anything other than the tight hand around his throat.

"Hahh..." He tried to swallow and they heard it clearly, he coughed however when's Snape hand prevented such an action completely.

"Did you really think, that running away, was a good idea? After all of that?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed, his blue eyes stinging.

"I. Am. Not. The least bit, amused Potter."

He cringed and closed his eyes as he heard the gasp then gasped himself as he felt the subsquent punch to his side.

"Malfoy?!" Yeah, cringed again as he heard his friends speak.

"Bedding school rivals now are we?" Severus voice lowered and he purred. Hadn't meant to, wasn't even aware he could, but...apparently when one held you by the throat, another punched in the stomach and the first shoved his hands down the back of your pants to withdraw your tail, you could. However, he wasn't the least bit aroused so his purring was strange, wasn't it?

"The fuck Potter?!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly, keeping his hands on Snape's. "I...I..." He coughed, choking.

Snape only let up briefly as he pushed them further into the room, until Harry's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. "I..." He coughed again, Snape's hand now releasing him on the count of he, fell backwards and he, obviously didn't want to go with. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! Why the fuck would you do this?" "Revenge?"

Harry shook his head, rubbing his already, he knew, bruised throat. "You're the one that should be getting revenge, I don't even know how we had ended up in bed together, I wasn't trying to decieve you and I wasn't entirely lying to you at the cafe, the chat was nice, really...and I do go to Hogwarts, soo...I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional at all, I was hiding from them." He pointed.

"Hiding, why?" Draco's grey eyes remained narrowed as he stood near the door, ready to leave at the drop of hat.

"It's...you don't need to concern yourself too. I just was...I would like for us to be friends, I really would; and I'm truly sorry for...well." He looked around the room and avoided eye contact.

Draco spoke again, sounding curious all of a sudden. "Have you ever drunk alchohol before?"

"A little bit, yes."

"You know cats can't drink alchohol right? Like dogs can't eat chocolate or something like that?" "Unless you can get special cat wine...?"

Harry groaned, "I'm not a cat.."

"No but you look a lot like one, if you know...they were part human." He shrugged. "You have traits, you have behavioural traits too. I'm sure you were more drunk than I, since, well, I wasn't, I volunatrily slept with you, good, by the way, I'll admit that, even after finding out it was you. I'm not happy, by any means that I slept with you Potter, but I won't take it back. And I'll think about the friendship thing, just...go home, stop pretending to be a Romanian kid called Aleric."

Harry nodded slowly, still rubbing his neck.

"And Professor, seriously, really scary." Draco nodded and grabbed his cloak from the back the chair he'd first sat in when they came back to Potter's room. "I'll be seeing you at school then, if Snape doesn't kill you first...I don't know what you did, but I don't envy you. Later Potter. Good Luck." And he was out the door, it echoing with a bang when it closed behind him.

"Sir?" Harry was wary.

No response.

"Professor?"

A wand aimed in his direction and he flinched back, eyes wide, wondering why his friends, and ''Family'' were just standing there through all of this. He needn't, apparently, have been concerned, because not a moment later, a wave of magic was going over him, harmless magic. He frowned, what was Snape doing?

"There, you no longer look silly, well no sillier than usual. Remove the contacts." Harry blinked, uhm, okay? He licked his lips, stood, cautiously, and went to the bathroom and did just that, coming back out looking like his usual self, plus his inheritence.

"Sit back on the bed."

Harry plonked himself, silently, back on the bed.

"Do you understand what you did?"

Harry nodded, again, silently.

"Have we not, **already** , gone over that, these people are concerned about you? Worry about you? Why on earth, would you runaway?"

Harry didn't really have a polite or acceptable answer to that, so he remained silent, just blinking.

Snape's hand rubbed across his face, as if he were tired, and Harry supposed he did look it. Maybe he hadn't slept much?

"You, are increasingly testing my patience."

Silence.

"Do you understand why I did what I did when you opened that door?" He pointed behind himself, surprisingly, directly at the door.

Harry nodded, yeah he understood that, the man was angry, when men were angry with him, they tended to hurt him.

"Do you know why they did and are not doing anything?"

Harry nodded, a little hesitantly. He could guess.

"I am in constant pain of headaches, because of you. Do you know that?"

He shrugged a little daringly, the man could easily take one of his own headache relieving potions.

"I am close, this close," He held his thumb and forefinger basically touching. "to throttling you."

Harry swallowed, hands in his lap.

"Wether you are sixteen or not, will not deter me from putting you over my knee like someone should of done years ago."

Harry blinked, the man wanted to spank him? Didn't Snape usually have worse punishments lined up for disobedient, arrogant students? Or brats, as the case may be.

"You know what?"

No, Harry didn't know what. What?

"Wait outside." Turning half around to incline his head in Harry's ''family's'' direction and the door, they slowly did as asked, or ordered, it had sounded like an order, at least to Harry's ears. He didn't like the fact they were doing what Snape wanted so easily though, did they stop caring? Or did they just give up? The door closed behind them with a bang too and Snape stepped closer. His face coming inches from Harry's.

"This is the part where you get the punishment you deserve." Harry swallowed thickly. Genuinely afraid, so Snape was really going to spank him? Or was that what he wanted them, outside, to think? Was he going to be as cruel as a Death Eater would be? Or was he truly only just going to spank him, because Harry's throat still hurt from before, it was, undoubtably probaly bruised, unless that had been one of Snape's spells before?

He grabbed Harry's wrists, pulling him to his feet and pivoting on his heel, knocking his own knees on the bed and pulling Harry down with him. Harry jerked as he fell clean ontop of his teacher, perfectly aligned, he could feel everything and hoped the long hard thing inside his Professor's clothes was his wand and not his cock.

He may have just slept with Malfoy, but he was drunk, remembered it, but he was still drunk...

He was spun around as Snape sat back up, knees pressed into the end of the bed and feet firmly planted on the floor; Harry now faced the bathroom, his body now lying sideways across Snape's lap. So the man really was going to spank him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that...

What if he suddenly grabbed Harry's tail?

And started moaning?

and then the both of them would be moaning. Then what?

Would he accidently sleep with his Professor too?

He closed his eyes and tried to will away the sudden images that thought brought with it, this was not the time to get an erection because he'd thought stupidly, he was, afterall, laying across Snape's lap, he would be able to feel Harry as easily as Harry would be able...to...feel...him?!

Harry jerked upright a bit, but was pushed roughly back down by a hand to his back. "Be still."

His tail swayed between his legs, flicking through Snape's arms and across his chest, he could feel the material of Snape's shirt as it did. What was he doing? What was his tail trying to do?! Damn! Damn, Damn, Damn!

Damn!

He fiddled with the sheet beneath his fingers as Snape decided Harry didn't need pants, any pants, for this punishment and evanesco'd them.

He gasped, then did it louder and again as he heard Snape's low groan and felt the brush of fingers lightly across his traitorously questing tail.

Was Snape just reacting to his appendage? Or was Snape actually being turned on by Harry? ...The latter, was hard to believe though. He sighed. Did he want to believe the latter? Is that what he wanted? He wanted Snape to be attracted to him, care for him, not just his appendages or do what he thought was a duty to protect him?

His eyes widened as he began to have this revelation.

Snape was stroking his tail now, completely, his entire hand encircled Harry's tail, like it would a cock, if Snape was into that. Snape's cock certaintly liked when he played with Harry's soft tail, since it kept growing beneath Harry and nudging his hip, causing him to begin growing against Snape's leg.

They both moaned.

"Mister Potter." It was a groan, but it was also a growl at the same time, seemed the mans mood, though he was turned on, hadn't changed from angry.

"Ye-yes?" He cringed, hearing his voice so small and stuttering. He shifted unconsciously.

"Am I to believe, that this," He pushed his leg up a bit. "Is y-"

Cough.

He coughed, harshly. Purposefully.

"Are you alright?" Oh thank god, Snape fell for it. He visibly let himself relax into the bed, or the part of his body that was laying on it, at any rate.

""m Fine..." It seemed, this scene, situation, whatever this was, to be entirely surreal. He knew Snape was angry with him, and he angry with everyone, including Snape, but then he was also relieved Snape **seemed** to care, he still wasn't completely sure on that one, but whatever. And though he was waiting to be spanked by said man for punishment, for what, running away? Not apologising? Being a brat? For whatever Snape's reasons were, they were both moaning, which made Harry even happier because he had just come to the obvious yet incredibly confusing and shocking realisation that he liked the greasy git; he didn't know Snape's reasons for moaning, his honest and true ones, but he knew his own. Definitely.

He wouldn't mind if he ''accidently'' slept with his Potions Professor afterall. It however, would not be an accident on his part.


End file.
